


Death is Just the Beginning

by ashenpages



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Dubious Consent, Feelings, Happy Ending, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pining, Porn with Feelings, but here we are, but this is Kylux, honestly I don't know who authorized me to turn this pwp into a feelsy TROS fix-it fic, re-reading while editing was lovely, so there has to be mind games, they're both on board eventually, would recommend reading with a nice glass of wine and your favorite sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashenpages/pseuds/ashenpages
Summary: Hux risked it all and lost. He didn't expect anything more after that.Not until Supreme Leader Kylo Ren walks into his jail cell and makes his wildest dreams come true.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 31
Kudos: 131





	Death is Just the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this back in January of 2020, and am rewarding myself for a successful NaNoWriMo by finally editing and uploading.
> 
> [Here's the playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5W66BpZyNMdlL5Ky8211kP) I made for myself when I was first writing this, in case you'd like to give it a listen.
> 
> To be clear, this is an exploration of fantasies and is NOT a healthy example of consent. That's why it's tagged as "dubious consent" even though it gets better later. Don't start any romantic encounters this way. These boys are traumatized and bad at communication. They'll get better.
> 
> Also, check out [Sexplanations](https://www.youtube.com/user/sexplanations) on YouTube for how to have safe sex without control of the Force.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!

Hux lay on the cot in his cell, thinking.

It was over.

No one had expected him to survive the blast to his chest, but no one had expected him to be the spy either, so what was a little modifying storm trooper armor to wear under his uniform on top of their underwhelming expectations?

He’d even fooled Ren.

He covered his eyes with a gloved hand and allowed himself a smirk. One victory, at least. He wouldn’t live to see if the rebels pulled off the total defeat he had hoped to lay at Ren’s feet, but he hoped.

What he would give to see the look in Ren’s eyes when he realized he’d lost. Finally, _finally_ he’d have to acknowledge that Hux was just as good as him…

Hux raised his hand as the door to his cell slid open, peeking out from under the black leather he’d been blocking the light with. He’d expected to see General Pryde, maybe Phasma and a legion of her troops, ready to execute him or rebel and spirit him away like a phantom in the night.

He had not expected to see the Supreme Leader himself.

Hux shot into a sitting position and scrambled against the back wall of the cot’s alcove.

“General Hux,” Ren said, stepping through the door. It closed behind him with a hiss, and Hux swallowed. There was no _good_ reason for Ren to be alone with him in a locked cell. The new red lines that had brought Ren’s mask back together flashed in the harsh light of the cell as Ren tipped his head to the side. “You look surprised to see me.”

That was an understatement.

Hux closed his mouth and swallowed again, trying to recollect himself. “No, si…” He voice broke. He cleared his throat and straightened his cuffs, sliding his spine back into the prim straight up and down stance he was known for. “No, sir. Only somewhat astonished that someone as busy as yourself would have time to socialize with prisoners.”

Ren’s mask shifted slightly. “Is that what you consider yourself now?”

Hux felt his temper twitch. What _he_ considered himself? What kind of game was Ren playing? “It certainly seems to be what the First Order considers me to be, at the moment.”

Ren nodded nearly imperceptibly. Then he twitched a hand out from under his cloak and tossed a laser pistol to the ground. It skittered across the floor in slow circles, stopping when it touched the toe of Hux’s boot. Hux blinked at it, stupefied.

What the bloody hell was going on?

He looked up from the pistol to glare suspiciously at Ren. “What is this?”

Ren shrugged. “They tell me you’re a traitor.” Another slight angle of his head. “Are you?”

Hux held for a moment. He could lunge for the pistol. It wouldn’t make a difference. Ren might even stop him or snatch the gun away from him with one of his little Force tricks before Hux could get to it, but… what did he have to lose at this point?

One last shot at Ren…

Hux leaned forward and clasped his hands in his lap, keeping his eyes on Ren. Then he dove for the gun, angling it up and shooting as soon as he had his finger around the trigger.

Ren held out a hand and stopped the bolt in mid-air. It crackled with force, making the white walls of the cell glow red with its energy.

For some, that might have settled the matter. But, for General Hux, traitor to the first order and spy of the Rebellion, it was a precursor to an onslaught.

He pulled the trigger three more times before Ren ripped the pistol out of his hand and flung him away to the side with the Force. Hux’s breath went out of him as he hit the wall. He slid down it, his will to fight gone too. One last shot, and he’d failed to get that too. He hung his head and pushed a hand through his disheveled hair. “Kriff.”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ren step out of the bolts’ path. Hux choked as an invisible hand tightened around his throat and drew him steadily back up the wall until he was standing on the balls of his feet. Hux’s eyes focused on Ren as the man advanced on him. The bolts quivered in the air behind him, caught in Ren’s stupid Force spell just like Hux was. Hux jumped and flinched as the bolts suddenly sprang free and exploded into the wall by the cell door. He gasped for breath and struggled to keep his footing. Ren had him pinned just a bit too high for Hux to stand comfortably.

Hux flicked the monomolecular dagger hidden in his sleeve into his hand and lunged for Ren as far as he could. Ren stopped it with a hand, and shattered it. The pieces fell to the ground like new fallen snow, and Ren took the hilt from Hux’s hand almost tenderly before letting it follow to the flow with a clang.

“Any more surprises?” Ren asked.

No. That had been his last one. His very last resort.

Ren closed the space between them until he was barely an inch away. Hux could feel the heat of him, could look down into the sockets of that silly mask Ren played dress up with. Ren examined him like he was a butterfly under glass and it made Hux’s skin crawl.

Finally, Ren spoke. “You lied to me, Hux.”

Hux laughed, his voice high and tinny for lack of breath. “Oh? Did I? What gave it away?”

Ren didn’t respond to the jibe. Instead, he reached out and straightened Hux’s collar. “It’s not an easy thing to do. The last time someone lied to a Force user on this vessel was when Snoke died. I can tell you from experience that it takes a lot of training to be able to do something like that.”

Shock broke in the space between Hux’s eyes and flooded down through him. He turned an incredulous look on Ren. “ _You_ killed Snoke?”

“How did you hide your thoughts from me?”

“You told me the scavenger did it!”

Ren hummed a one syllable laugh and tipped his head just so. Hux hated that he could tell when the bastard was smirking even when he couldn’t see Ren’s smug face. “It doesn’t take much training be able to lie to someone like you.”

Hux put everything he had into lashing out at Ren with his right hand.

Ren caught the blow easily and Hux groaned as he felt the force overtake it like another glove. Ren turned Hux’s hand over between his own, like an amused owner playing with the paw of a feisty kitten.

“Bastard,” Hux hissed.

Ren ignored him. “Answer my question.”

“Sorry,” Hux said, feeling passive aggressive. “Lost the thread. Remind me why I should bloody tell you?”

The Force around Hux’s neck tightened and Hux winced. Hard to maintain bluster when someone was choking off your air supply.

“Because maybe then I won’t make this hurt,” Ren replied.

Hux’s mind reeled as he gasped for breath. Ren’s voice had no right to be as gentle or as calm as that when talking about Hux’s impending death.

“So you’re going to kill me?” Hux grit out. “Finish the job Pryde started?”

“How did you keep your secret from me?” Ren asked again.

Hux rolled his eyes. “You think you’re so scary, you know that? The black is more than a uniform to you. The cloak, the mask, the measured speaking voice. Stars. What a kriffing performance, Supreme Leader. Does it help you sleep at night to feel like you can act your way to glory, imitating your late grandfather?” He sneered at Ren and then clicked his teeth. “You won’t get one word out of me. If only so I can die with the satisfaction of finally having had one over on you.”

“Is that what you want?” Ren actually sounded mildly surprised. “To beat me?”

Hux moaned and let his eyes drift closed. “Oh, do say it again. One more time, dying man’s last wish and all that.”

“Then before you die, I’ll take both things from you.”

“What?” Hux’s eyes flew open with alarm, but his vision was nearly wholly blocked by Ren’s black-clad hand. He yelled as he felt Ren invade his mind.

He’d had the Force used on him for some time now. Snoke had used it on him whenever he had failed. Ren had used it on him to establish dominance when Snoke died. Both of them had simply thrown around his body. This was different. This wasn’t something he couldn’t just grin and bear—it was tearing him apart from the inside out.

“You should have told me,” Ren murmured in Hux’s ear.

Hux ripped his ear away from Ren as far as his restraints would let him. “With all due respect, Supreme Leader,” Hux growled, making the title sound like an insult instead of term of respect, “I would rather die.”

“No.”

Hux yelled again as his life was excavated behind his eyes for Ren’s perusal.

His first day as part of the First Order. Watching Snoke punish and replace his predecessors. Rising through the ranks, fully aware of what would happen to him if he also failed. Seeing Snoke break people’s minds and read the thoughts of those around him. Learning to think of nothing. Learning to think of everything. Allowing fear and a the desire to succeed run like background programs in the front of his mind. No one questioned a coward here—they just used them. Overlooked them. Assumed they owned them.

“You used our arrogance against us,” Ren said. He sounded impressed, and… scared?

Hux struggled to keep his eyes open. He wished he could see Ren’s eyes.

Hux’s breath came back in a rush as Ren put a hand to his own forehead and stumbled back. Hux slumped back against the wall and put a hand to his throat. He was grateful to be breathing clearly again, but wary of what was happening behind Ren’s mask.

“You played me just like Snoke. I behaved just like him…”

Hux frowned. The mask made it difficult to tell, but it sounded like the Ren was shaken by the idea that he’d been anything like Snoke.

Hux felt his lips twist up into a wicked smirk. “Became just like the man you put down, is that it, Ren? Thought you were better than him, and let me manipulate you just like I manipulated him?”

“ _You_ don’t have power over—”

“I _lied to your face_ and you were so obsessed with chasing a scavenger across the galaxy that you didn’t even _notice_.”

Ren froze, and Hux felt his smile grow. Oh, this… This was the feeling he had wanted.

If only he could see Ren’s eyes.

“Maybe you could read your subordinates better if you weren’t always hiding behind that stupid mask,” Hux jabbed. “Or maybe, it wouldn’t make a difference, and you’re really just as arrogant and blind as old man Sno—”

Ren raised a finger and Hux’s voice left him.

“Why are you so interested in digging your own grave, general?” All hesitation seemed to have fled the other man. “Is the idea of hurting me one last time so attractive?”

Hux struggled to find his voice, his sense of victory quickly making way for panic instead. He’d gotten carried away. Pushed Ren out of whatever mental storm he’d accidentally started and over the edge right into fury. He didn’t need to see past the mask to know the way Ren’s shoulders were set, or that when he took someone’s voice he was through listening to them.

“Let’s find out, shall we?” Ren opened his hand and _twisted_. Hux’s vision burst white. It was like before, but deeper. Instead of just recollections, it was motivations, fantasies, nightmares. What scared him and why. What would bring him to his knees…

No. No no no. Ren couldn’t see this. Hux didn’t want to see this. He’d put all of it away so careful, so no one would ever see, so he’d never have to think about any of it.

He thought his throat might tear with the way he screamed.

Ren advanced on Hux, breathing heavily. “Fight as much as you want. I will take this from you.”

Hux’s mind broke into a million facets. Ren, on his knees, mask-less and scared, asking Hux for his help. Ren, with his hands around Hux’s throat, squeezing the life out of him for real, the fury of defeat etched into his features. Ren, setting a cup of tea down next to Hux’s elbow and kissing his neck sweetly.

Hux whimpered and fell against the wall again as Ren let him go.

“So this is what you want,” Ren said.

“No,” Hux rasped. “Never.”

Ren’s monosyllabic laugh returned. He reached up, and Hux flinched reflexively—but Ren’s hands settled at the edges of his mask instead. There was a hiss as the mask opened, and then Ren’s face appeared. How his hair always remained so stunningly quaffed even after hours inside of that thing, Hux would never know. It was a curse—or more Force trickery. Either way, by Hux’s measure, it was sinful.

Ren turned and set the mask gently on Hux’s bunk. Then he turned back, his face infuriatingly calm and collected—with just a hint of impishness about it. Like he knew something Hux didn’t.

Hux’s eyes fell to the blaster behind Ren. Maybe if he was quick he could shoot that look off Ren’s face before the other man killed him.

“So you don’t want to want what you want,” Ren said, advancing on Hux again.

“I don’t think I like your tone,” Hux said, trying to flatten himself further against the wall, away from Ren.

Ren placed a hand against the wall, cutting off Hux’s escape, trapping him in the corner between the raised bunk and Ren’s arm. “Good,” Ren said gently. Hux gasped as Ren’s other hand made glancing content with his stomach and skirted up over his chest. Ren leaned in until his lips brushed Hux’s ear. “I can use that.”

Despite himself, Hux moaned and shivered. He tried to push Ren away, but the other man caught his hands with the Force and held them immobilized mere inches from his chest. Hux glared as Ren’s face came back into view. Ren’s expression didn’t change—calm and unaffected, his lips neutral and plush. Hux swallowed, feeling like a butterfly under glass all over again. Ren held eye contact with Hux, and stepped into Hux’s hands. The electric feeling as Hux’s gloved fingers made contact with Ren’s chest was too much—there was no way he was getting that much sensory information from this simple touch.

“You’re… in my head?” Hux gasped, trying with all his might to pull his hands away from Ren’s chest.

Ren reached out and unclasped the hooks of Hux’s collar, then ran his gloved fingers gently up Hux’s neck. “Yes.”

Hux groaned as his head fell back against the wall, giving the other man more access to his neck. He would never let Ren do this to him, but under the sway of the Force, he had no choice.

_But it’s what you’ve always wanted him to do_ , a voice in the back his head insisted.

Hux tried to write the voice off as another one of Ren’s Force tricks, but deep down he knew it wasn’t.

Hux grit his teeth and fought to raise his head enough to glare at Ren. “Get… out!” he huffed.

Ren’s hair shifted as the other man tilted his head slightly, studying Hux the way one might study a painting at a museum. “No.” Ren wrapped one of his hands around the back of Hux’s neck and pulled him gently into a kiss.

Hux felt like he was drowning.

His mind raced, trying to find a way out, trying to find a way not to be snared by this. His body betrayed him at every turn. Ren’s mouth… It was so soft.

Hux moaned into the kiss. Even in his own ears, his voice was laced with conflict and restrained desire. It was the sound of man being tortured.

Ren was going to destroy Hux before he killed him…

Even in death, Hux couldn’t escape this man and his power plays.

Ren gripped Hux’s chin and opened his mouth, then invaded Hux’s mouth with his tongue. His movements were slow and deliberate. He could take all the time he wanted. He was the Supreme Leader, and there was nothing he couldn’t take.

Hux felt helpless and naked.

This was perfection. It was heaven. And he didn’t want to want it.

He moaned again, this time more pitifully. He felt Ren smile against his lips.

“It seems you come by lying honestly enough,” Ren murmured, his lips moving against Hux’s as he spoke. He dipped in for a kiss between sentences. “You’ve clearly been lying to yourself for a long time.”

“Shut up,” Hux said. “Get your vile hands off me.”

“You’d rather you had your hands on me?”

Hux felt the push of the Force as his hands moved. He grit his teeth and growled, trying to restrain himself. His efforts made the motion of his hands jilted and shaky. Ren looked amused as he watched Hux’s progress. He took one of Hux’s hands between his own, then pressed it firmly over his heart. He leaned his face into Hux’s other palm when it got close to his face, closing his eyes. His eyelashes stood out starkly against his pale skin. He was so beautiful… Hux watched in horror as his traitorous thumb traced Ren’s lips. Heat come into his cheeks as Ren caught the tip of Hux’s thumb between his teeth. The same heat sank through his core all the way down to his groin as the dark haired man opened his eyes and then slowly pulled Hux’s glove off with gentle teeth.

Hux huffed and tried to look away. He only succeeded in darting his eyes away for a moment. He couldn’t bear to not look back. Ren, with Hux’s leather glove in his mouth. Ren’s heartbeat was maddeningly slow in comparison to the frantic way Hux’s heart was beating. It felt like it would rattle his whole body.

“Let me go,” Hux begged. His hand traced the edge of Ren’s cheek and then buried itself in Ren’s lush hair. Getting to touch Ren like this was like salt in an open wound. Hux felt like he was going to crack. He closed his eyes, hiding from Ren, from himself. “I don’t want this,” he lied, even as he felt himself drawing Ren in for another kiss.

“Yes, you do.” Warmth from Ren’s lips bloomed against Hux’s throat. Hux threw his chin up and pulled Ren closer. He crowed as one of Ren’s hands drifted lazily over his groin. Ren’s other hand carefully undid the fastenings of his jacket, then his shirt. The warmth of Ren’s mouth followed his fingers down over Hux’s skin, making Hux’s cries breathier and more frantic.

“Stop,” Hux pleaded.

A small puff of breath over Hux’s abdomen told Hux what Ren thought of that; he was laughing at him.

“Remind me, how did you want this done?” Ren asked, dragging his mouth over Hux’s hip bone as his fingers dipped into Hux’s waistband and traced it. “There were so many vivid and… creative visions in your mind.”

Hux felt his blush intensify. He felt like he was on fire. He knew it had been cool in the cell, but now it felt like a sauna. He panted, staring down at Ren with mortification. It felt like only the wall and his hand in Ren’s hair were keeping him upright.

Ren kept his eyes on Hux as he kissed his hip and undid Hux’s button and zipper. He didn’t break eye contact as he skirted Hux’s erection through the cotton of his underwear with his still leather-clad fingers.

Hux’s whole body shuddered, and he gave Ren a pained expression.

“Please…” Hux whispered.

Ren drew Hux out of his underwear and Hux hissed at the contact of the leather. Ren’s eye contact was relentless. Hux felt naked, even though he was still wearing most of his clothes.

“You thought your fantasies where I was gentle the most impossible,” Ren said. He ran his lips up one side of Hux’s erection and then down the other, skirting the edges, his touches like whispers against Hux’s skin. It was electrifying. He lapped his tongue over the path he’d just traced. Hux made a pained noise, pulling Ren’s hair gently. “Let’s start with those.”

“Start…?” Hux huffed. All coherent thought he might have had in response to the question or an answer he might have received was torn away from him as Ren’s velvet mouth enveloped him. He made a strangled sound.

Ren hummed around him in response, a hand sliding up Hux’s torso and cradling his hip tenderly. Ren steadied Hux with that hand, and then went to work. His movements were maddeningly slow, but Hux choked on them regardless.

Hux’s hand opened and closed in Ren’s hair, trying to get purchase. If he could just pull the man’s hair hard enough, surely he would stop. But whatever Ren had done to him had left him weak as a kitten. It was like… he _could_ move, but only if it were to further what Ren was doing. He could pull Ren’s hair in a sexy way, but not a violent one.

Figures.

Finally, a chance to mess up Ren’s hair, and he couldn’t even use it effectively.

Ren changed his tempo, keeping it erratic and surprising new hisses and gasps from Hux each time he shifted. One of his hands brushed between Hux’s thighs, making him quiver. His skin felt warmer with each stroke of Ren’s gloved fingers. Ren’s other hand crossed Hux’s abdomen, shifting Hux’s clothes further off his skin. Hux couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight of the Supreme Leader’s head bobbing between his legs or the way his hands moved over Hux like an instrument. Hux held his breath as Ren opened his eyes and looked up at him, still moving. Without breaking eye contact, Ren spread his hand over Hux’s stomach. Hux huffed as a small ripple of energy moved out from the epicenter of Ren’s palm, pushing his doublet even further off his body. Ren repeated the gesture once more, like he was getting Hux used to it, then lowered closed his eyes again and sent the pulses in time to his oral ministrations.

Hux might have doubled over from the sensation if Ren hadn’t been pushing him back against the wall. It was like his whole body was humming with the force of Ren’s mouth.

Fuck, he was going to come.

“Ren…” he gasped.

The other man swept his thumb back and forth over Hux’s stomach. He was listening.

How dare he show such consideration in a situation like this?

Hux covered his eyes with his still gloved hand and arched his back against the wall. His hips tipped forward and his erection slid even further down Ren’s throat. “Stop…”

Ren shook his head and pressed against Hux even more strongly.

Hux bit his hand and pulled Ren’s hair. Then he came, hard.

Ren held Hux’s hips down against the wall strong enough to bruise as Hux shuddered beneath his fingers. His tongue swirled around Hux and he kept moving until Hux was a still, panting mess.

The best orgasm he’d had in years, and he wasn’t even out of his trousers…

“You’re a monster,” Hux murmured.

Ren slid away from Hux and opened his mouth.

Huh. Hux squinted. That was strange. He hadn’t noticed Ren swallow, and there was no seamen dribbling attractively down his chin, so…?

He glanced down.

His erection greeted him, bobbing away from his body, still hard and stiff.

Hux’s eyes grew in horror.

Ren’s hand closed around it and stroked up gently, making Hux gasp.

Ren chuckled and rose to his feet. “You didn’t think I would let it end so easily?” Ren whispered in Hux’s ear.

Hux shuddered. “M-more tricks?”

Ren shrugged. “You went to the academy. You know an erection subsides when one ejaculates. I didn’t let you.”

“Fuck you, Ren.”

Ren smiled gently and pressed a kiss to Hux’s lips. “That’s what you’re doing.” His eyes glimmered wickedly. “Even if you wish you didn’t want to.”

Hux huffed, staring the other man down. Even now, he wished he could hate him. “Why are you doing this to me?” he whispered as Ren softly slid Hux’s jacket from his shoulders. Ren’s fingers glided over the back of his neck with so much gentleness it make Hux want to bite him. “You found your spy. Just kill me. Get it over with.”

Ren shook his head as he folded Hux’s jacket and set it neatly aside. The tips of his hair caught on Hux’s cheek like butterfly kisses. “You lied to me once,” Ren said. He dipped his head and Hux felt the warm press of Ren’s lips in the hollow below his jaw. Hux grit his teeth and tightened his hand in Ren’s hair. Ren didn’t seem to notice, or more likely, didn’t care as he moved languidly from one side of Hux’s throat to the other. His hands pushed Hux’s pants down in increments. “Have to make sure you’re not hiding anything else.”

“And this is how the great Kylo Ren conducts those sorts of interrogations, is it?” Hux spat. “My, what a tally of whores you must have.”

Ren shook his head again, kneeling to slip off Hux’s boots. “No.” He looked up at Hux with eyes so intense and unguarded that Hux wanted to look away—but he couldn’t. “Just you.”

Hux put his hand over his mouth and closed his eyes. He felt tears brewing in the corners of his eyes as Ren slid off the trouser and Hux’s underclothes off, but he wouldn’t cry. It was absurd to cry, standing against the wall of a prison in nothing but his sock suspenders and a lonely leather glove. He whimpered as Ren’s hands slid over his thighs. The leather tugged torturously at the hair there, making the touch pull and linger.

“I’d be lying if I said there wasn’t some personal nature to it,” Ren murmured, skirting his lips over Hux’s knee. He pulled the elastic of one of the suspenders with his teeth, then let it snap back into place.

Hux jumped, feeling overwhelmed and dizzy. One orgasm in, and whatever Ren had done to him to make him… _feel this more_ was still in effect. How many more tricks did Ren have in store? “Personal nature, hm?” Hux echoed. “Want to bring me down one last time? Rub my face in the fact that you’re better than me? That I couldn’t beat you, couldn’t even get a shot off on you with a pistol at my feet and you at point blank range?”

Ren removed one of Hux’s socks, taking its suspenders with it, and then started on the other set. He shook his head again, his hair swaying around him. He was too far away for Hux to pull the black threads of it with frustration.

Hux slammed his hand against the wall instead. “What is it then?!” he bellowed.

He wouldn’t cry. Not for kriffing Kylo Ren.

Ren took Hux’s hand and slowly peeled his remaining glove away.

Great. Truly naked now. Wonderful.

The glove joined its mate, neatly folded in the pile Ren had made on the floor.

Hux inhaled as Ren’s hands returned to his hips. “Don’t touch me.”

“I see through you, General,” Ren said. “You want me to touch you. What’s more, you want me to fuck you. And it would be easy for you to resist those feelings if I were doing this for any of the reasons you’ve specified… But…”

Hux hissed his breath out through his teeth as Ren rose back up to eye level, brushing what could only be intentionally against Hux as he rose.

“I want to see if you’ll crumble in my arms the way you do in your fantasies if you really get what you want.”

Hux laughed hoarsely. “You just think I’ll tell you the truth if I do.”

Ren tipped his head in a small acknowledgement. “Maybe.” He slid his hand up Hux’s throat, making the other man moan. “I guess we’ll see.”

Hux arched his neck against Ren’s hand, trying to get more contact. His skin was on fire…

Ren flicked his eyes over Hux’s face and then cut his eyes away. If Hux didn’t know better, he might even had said a small tinge of pink flashed over the other man’s cheek—but if it was there, it was hidden by the sweep of Ren’s hair as it slanted over his face.

Ren swallowed and stepped further in against Hux, pressing him flush against the wall. Hux huffed over the contact—cold and hard on one side, warm and soft on the other, squeezed hopelessly tight between the two of them.

“You had another fantasy about undressing me,” Ren murmured gently.

Hux licked his lips as his hands rose shakily to Ren’s collar. “…yes.” He meant to acknowledge that he’d had the fantasy, not that he wanted to undress Ren, but his hands were already betraying him.

Ren almost looked like he was smiling before the curtain of hair obstructed Hux’s view again. “But there was another where you kept me clothed, only my erection protruding from my clothes.”

Hux felt his mouth going dry. He envisioned this particular scenario a lot. It was a good one. One he’d wanted to force on Ren ever since he’d met him all those years ago, a proud and pretentious knight in the court Hux one day aimed to rule.

“You pressed me down into your bed and rutted against me until you came all over my…” His eyes flicked up and then away. “You think my clothes are impeccable?”

Hux lunged forward and bit Ren’s lip to silence him. He whined and pulled on it, wanting to be savage and knowing he relished the taste of it too much to be. “I think you’d look better with that stupid cape of yours trussed up around your wrists and the rest of it on the floor,” he said, baring his teeth, trying his best to make it sound like a threat instead of a plea.

Ren searched Hux’s eyes and his lips curved up almost imperceptibly. “But you want me to fight you in that scenario…” He brushed Hux’s cheek with his nose. Hux’s eyes fell shut and he couldn’t help but be felled by the tenderness of the gesture. “But I’m not fighting you.” Ren whispered the words against Hux’s lips, and all Hux could think about was kissing him.

Ren hummed his little laugh again. “You think so loudly…”

Hux inhaled and pulled the other man against him as Ren slowly kissed him.

God. This was everything he’d ever wanted.

And Ren was going to kill him with it.

Might as well get everything he could out of it, then.

He broke the kiss and jerked his head towards the raised bunk. It was a little small for two, but they’d manage. “On your back, then. I’ll make a mess of you and then undress you.”

Ren seemed to almost shiver. “You’ve wanted to say that for a long time,” he commented as he stepped away. His cloak billowed as he turned elegantly to sit on the edge of the bunk.

Hux advanced on Ren quickly, trying to control his breathing, and pushed Ren roughly down onto his back. He ran his hands down Ren’s arms and laced his fingers with the other man’s. Then he pinned Ren’s hands above his head and held him there, taking in the sight of Ren’s subdued hands and gorgeously splayed hair. He might even have believed he was winning, if not for the watchful, calm eyes Ren regarded him with. Nothing about Ren’s eyes said he was worried. Nothing there said Hux had won, that their rivalry was over and Hux was his equal. But there was a brutal gentleness that made something inside Hux quiver with longing to be seen and recognized by someone who clearly understood.

Ren rocked his hips under Hux, and Hux nearly fell down on top of him from the sparks that crawled up his spine at the sensation. His head fell forward as he tried to catch his breath.

“I believe you had a goal in mind, General.” Ren caught Hux’s earlobe softly between his teeth and slowly dragged his teeth away.

Hux groaned and moved his own hips—and heard Ren’s breathe stutter.

Hux froze.

“Don’t stop,” Ren gasped.

Hux swallowed, looking up at the ceiling of the black, back-lit cell to keep it together.

This was… _everything_ he’d ever wanted.

He sniffed and then released Ren’s hands. “You have to let me get you out of your pants first, you impatient, demanding prick.”

Ren looked Hux dead in the eye and sultrily licked his lips. “That’s me.”

Kriff. Hux was going to come just looking at him. He dropped his eyes immediately to Ren’s crotch and busied himself with pulling Ren out of his trousers.

Ren had always been an impressive physical specimen. Even with that in mind, all of the things that Hux might have imagined about Ren’s penis didn’t live up to actually having it in his hand. Neither too small, nor overly large. Wide enough to make one think about the way it might stretch one’s lips to fit around it. Curving gently to the left, the weight of it both solid and promising in Hux’s hand. It was realer than any of his fantasies could have imagined. Hux drew the foreskin back to expose the head more fully, and swore under his breath as Ren’s glans glistened gently in the light of the cell.

Hux’s eyes flicked back to Ren’s as the other man shifted under him.

Ren’s eyes were mirthful, but not snide or smug. “Better than you imagined?” he said.

Hux tugged on Ren’s erection, pulling an infinitesimal sound of breath from the insufferable man’s mouth. “Stop listening to my thoughts.”

Ren bit his lip and shook his head. “I don’t think you want me to.” Keeping his eyes on Hux, he rolled his hips up into Hux’s hand. Hux should take his hand away. Slap some sense into the man. Something. But all he could do was watch. Ren arched his back, his eyes falling shut and his hair shifting as his head tipped back. Then he did the thing—the one thing—that Hux didn’t think Ren would do in a million years; he called Hux by his first name.

“Armitage,” Ren said, breathy, like a plea. Like he needed Hux’s hands on him.

Hux dropped Ren’s cock and extricated himself from between Ren’s legs. He grabbed Ren’s ankles and threw them up onto the bunk, spinning the prone man to lie fully across the long surface. Then he climbed hastily on top of him, straddling the other man, trapping his arms once more above his head, and forcing his way into Ren’s mouth with all the desperation of a dying man.

Ren moaned lusciously and pressed up to meet Hux. He pulled at his wrists, like he was trying to free them. Hux felt dizzy, thinking of the way Ren must want to bury his fingers in Hux’s hair, run his hands over his skin, circling their erections and press them together.

Kriff.

Was Ren flooding his head with these ideas, or was it all his?

It didn’t matter.

He pressed closer and doubled his hold on Ren’s hands. _Don’t move_ , he thought. _You’re mine._

The tension of Ren trying to pull his hands up slowly gave way. Hux couldn’t help but feel a small sense of elation. The great Kylo Ren, under him, giving in. It couldn’t be more perfect.

Then Ren shifted his hips and their erections crossed.

Hux recoiled from their kiss with a hiss, inhaling as sparks coursed up through his stomach and blinded him.

Ren moved again and Hux spasmed.

“Stop,” Hux commanded.

Ren stilled under him. There was mischief in his eyes—but still none of the barbed competition Hux remembered from their rivalry.

Who was this giving, beautiful creature underneath him? Hux couldn’t place him within the man he’d thought he’d come to know.

“What’s your game?” Hux asked, moving his own hips this time. Ren closed his eyes and tossed his head to the side, gasping prettily. Too prettily. “Are you just performing?”

Ren opened one eye—and there it was. The smug, sly bastard was in there after all.

Ren’s lips tugged to the side in a small smirk. “Tell me,” he said, lifting his head. He looked pointedly down at Hux’s lips and danced around them with his own, then tipped his eyes back up to look at Hux. “Is it working?”

Hux wanted to say no, but both he and Ren would know it was a lie.

He kissed the bastard and set to grinding their hips together in earnest instead.

Ren kissed him back, moaning and matching Hux’s hips so that they never broke contact, maximizing their friction.

It was magic. If only Hux had some way of keeping their cocks together while they did this…

Ren hummed into their kiss like he wanted to say something. Hux released his lips, but didn’t stop moving against him.

“Let me up,” Ren said, pulling at his wrists again. “I’ll hold us together, just like you imagined in your head.”

The image of Ren’s giant hand, glove still on, encircling both of their erections slid into Hux’s mind. He huffed as he watched himself arch his back and raise his face to the ceiling, lost in ecstasy as the tip of his cock slid in and out of Ren’s hand… Ren’s other hand held Hux’s thigh, caressing the back of his leg so tenderly that Hux felt his chest tighten.

Hux bit his lip and pressed Ren’s hands more deeply into the thin padding of the cell bunk. “No.”

Ren blinked at him. Then he lowered his lashes and raised his face towards Hux’s. Hux pulled back, keeping the distance between their lips. Ren’s eyes flicked between Hux’s eyes and his lips. “But we both know you want it,” he whispered. The breath he spoke with fluttered over Hux’s lips and made Hux’s whole body shiver.

Hux was quiet for a moment. Remaining coherent when the man he’d wanted to fuck into oblivion for so long was grinding up against him and looking at him like a bantha in heat was a herculean task. He spoke once he’d fully put together what he wanted to say. “I want lots of things, Ren,” he whispered back. “And right now, one of the things I want is to beat you at this ridiculous game.” He punctuated his sentence with a particularly savage thrust.

Ren’s eyes widened fractionally and he made a sound that was more genuine than the others Hux had heard him make so far.

A smirk tugged at the corners of Hux’s lips. “You like that?” he asked. “Clearly you’ve been craving a little discipline in your life, haven’t you, Ren?.”

Ren’s eyelashes fluttered and he huffed gently, the same real tone from before woven throughout the sound.

Hux’s smirk spread into a full-on grin. “What was that?” he asked, leaning closer. He switched his hold on Ren’s hand to one so he could tip the man’s chin up with his other one and force Ren to look at him. “I couldn’t hear you, oh Supreme Leader.”

Ren blinked at him slowly, licked his lips, and then narrowed his gaze, searching Hux’s eyes like he was going through Hux’s mind again. Hux blinked rapidly and shook his head gently. It was… disorienting knowing that Ren was in his head, looking at everything he’d ever imagined them doing in trysts like this.

“If you still had your boots on,” Ren said, pressing his body flush against Hux’s, so close their noses brushed together. “I’d lick them for you, just like you imagined in the fantasies where you talk to me like this…”

Hux was so surprised by what Ren had said that it took him a few moments to process it. Then a blush so strong swept over him that it felt like his body was made of molten lava. He wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d turned pink from head to toe.

“You… You can’t…” Hux choked, his stuttering voice cut off as pressure encircled his cock, pressing it together against Ren’s. He jolted backwards, moaned, and sank forwards again. The pressure was warm and all-encompassing. It was like Ren was holding them together with both hands, but better. “How’re you…?”

Ren smirked and placed a chaste kiss to the tip of Hux’s nose, then winked sinfully. “Sleeping with a force user has certain… hands-free perks.”

Stars.

Fuck the kriffing force.

“That can’t be how the force works,” Hux rambled, grinding like an addict into the new warm pressure of Ren’s force-made sex toy. “Kriff, you feel amazing…”

Ren bucked up against him, and Hux swore he nearly passed out from the double-sided friction of both the Force and Ren moving against him. “You’re going to kill me,” he wept into Ren’s mouth.

Ren laughed gently, his voice husky and more undone that it had been before—but still edged with horrible restraint and perfect control. “Not yet, General, but that’s the idea…”

Hux shivered, the fantasies he’d had of near-death situations with Ren flicking through his mind.

“Your idea of death borders on the romantically erotic, General.”

“If you’re going to kill me like this, you’d better make it worse than erotic,” Hux snapped back. He couldn’t even be ashamed when he was fucking Ren like this. He was so close… Another few thrusts and he spasmed, crying out and curling in around Ren. Ren caught his mouth in a kiss and pressed up against him, Ren’s own erection sliding up and down against Hux’s until the last shudders of his orgasm had disappeared.

Hux concentrated on keeping himself upright and keeping Ren down as he got his breath back. When he opened his eyes, he looked down at Ren’s clothes, already half-smiling with satisfaction at the mess he expected he’d find he’d made of them.

But, for the second time that cycle, he was horrified to see a lack of milky white seamen.

He hissed through his teeth and whipped his face back up to glare at Ren.

Ren smiled back at him serenely. “You didn’t think I’d be so distracted I’d forget to keep you with me, did you?”

“Well done,” Hux said, trying to sound cutting. “You’ve ruined the entire point of this particular fantasy.”

Ren’s expression turned both sinister and alluring. “Good thing you have so many more to explore…”

“Mm,” Hux agreed, darting his eyes away and stroking down Ren’s arms with his has hands. “I was going to remove these clothes next, wasn’t I…?” Flashes of different undressings brushed up against Hux’s conscious mind and he sifted through the fantasies with Ren.

“Or maybe you’d like me to do it?” Ren smoothed Hux’s hair back into place and then massaged the general’s neck. Hux groaned and went limp under the contact. Ren curled up and laid a kiss to Hux’s forehead. “Put on a bit of a show?”

Hux’s eyes slid shut as other fantasies came forward, covering the ones Hux had been dwelling on. Ren with a collar around his throat, attached to Hux’s hand by a crimson leash, stripping only when commanded. Ren in Hux’s lap, working himself out of his clothes haphazardly as Hux kissed him and explored Ren’s muscles with his hands. Hux reclining with a cigarette in his room and tipping Ren’s face up with his boot as the larger man discarded his clothes along the plush rug on the floor.

Hux made a soft sound and then bit his lip. Something was wrong. Ren had said that Hux felt the ones where Ren was _gentle_ were the least likely, but these… These were about power. And Ren was being so submissive…

Too submissive.

Hux opened his eyes and glared at Ren. “Are you trying to distract me?”

Ren blinked, like he hadn’t expected Hux to resist the fantasies he’d summoned forth in Hux’s mind. “These fantasies are all rather focused on a theme. What would I be distracting you from?”

Hux’s eyes narrowed and he lifted himself up. “You know,” he said, moving himself back so that Ren’s still hard erection was freed from between them. “For someone who thinks he’s always in control, you’re really bad at accounting for how variables might change.”

Ren raised an eyebrow. He looked both amused and curious. “Oh?” he asked. “Care to tell me why?”

Hux delicately lifted himself up and spun out of the bunk. He looked back over his shoulder at Ren with a smirk. “Oh, yes.” He whipped back down and grabbed Ren behind his knees. Then he yanked the man the edge of the bunk. Ren’s breath caught audibly for the first time since he’d walked into the cell. Hux relished it.

Hux pulled Ren against him and sank slowly between Ren’s legs. He kept his eyes on Ren’s, ignoring the horn of flesh between them for now. “You think I’ll be swayed by other pretty fantasies. As if you didn’t have an order, as if you didn’t set up me undressing you as the next one to tick off your list.”

Ren’s eyes widened for real this time as Hux’s hand settled around his erection. “What are you doing?”

Hux smiled and allowed himself a small sigh of satisfaction. Finally; that incorrigibly superior tone of Ren’s had wobbled.

“Even if the idea of having you at my mercy is infinitely more appetizing than simply sucking you off while I undress you,” Hux said, moving his hand. He pushed Ren back down when the other man tried to sit up. “You were stupid enough to think I wouldn’t notice you’d changed your plan. And even stupider to think that I wouldn’t work out you did it because of how this next part would affect _you_.”

Ren froze under Hux’s hands, propped up on his elbows, looking at Hux with naked eyes. “…I could throw you across the room.”

Hux smiled mercilessly and then gave Ren’s cock a generous lick.

Ren’s entire body responded, slackening as if Hux had just obliterated the lynchpin that kept all his infuriating poise and unaffectedness together. Hux’s smile returned as Ren’s eyelashes fluttered back open and the man looked at him with pleading in his eyes.

“So why haven’t you?” Hux whispered.

To his credit, all Ren did to show he was beaten was lick his lips and swallow.

But it was enough.

“Seems I’m not the only one in the room who doesn’t want to want what they want,” Hux gloated. He didn’t give Ren time to answer before dipping his head down and taking Ren fully his mouth.

His lips did stretch as he’d imagined.

The stifled half-yell Ren gave out was bliss.

Ren’s hips hiccupped under Hux as he bobbed up and down. Hux’s hands crawled up Ren’s hips until he found the belt that encircled Ren’s waist. Hux unbuckled it and then went for the clasps that kept Ren’s jacket shut. They were the same as his—simple and easy to fasten and unfasten. Hux could appreciate their practicality. Ren, wore no shirt under his jacket.

Hux hummed appreciatively and ran his fingers over the skin he could reach. Ren breathed heavily under him, his chest and belly rising and falling with the force of his deep, strong breaths.

Ren’s fingers curled in imaginary sheets, and then lifted towards the clasps of his jacket that Hux couldn’t reach. Hux hummed a sound of warning and stretched to bat Ren’s hands away. He switched from his mouth to his hands and shook his head at Ren. “Don’t you dare. That’s not how this goes.”

Ren’s eyes turned defiant. He reached up and traced Hux’s lips with his index and middle fingers. Hux opened his mouth to lick at them, to push Ren further with the sight of his tongue on his gloves. But Ren shoved his fingers into Hux’s mouth instead. Hux moaned around the leather, his hand tightening unintentionally around Ren.

“Are you sure you know how this goes, general?”

Hux moaned again in answer. Who could know where anything was going with how many variables were changing every second between them? He sucked on Ren’s fingers for a moment longer, and then drew back, stealing Ren’s glove away with his teeth. Then he abandoned Ren’s erection to lean forward and deal with the remaining clasps of Ren’s jacket, kissing up Ren’s sternum as he went. He nipped Ren’s lip when he reached the top, pinning the man’s hands once more to assert his dominance of the situation anew. “Keep fighting me, Ren. It only makes this more exciting.”

This time, Ren’s hair couldn’t fall in his face and hide his blush. His eyes darted away bashfully, as if he didn’t know where to look. It was really quite adorable. Then his eyes flicked back up to Hux’s with a strange sort of clarity rooted in them. “Come on then,” he said gently. Hux felt the tendons of Ren’s pinned wrists relax under the weight of his fingers. “Take what you want from me.”

Those words shot Hux straight through the heart and made him harder than he’d ever been in his life.

Of course. The one thing he wanted more than the beat Kylo Ren was for Ren’s own desires to make submitting to Hux irresistible.

Hux swallowed and released Ren’s wrists. He slid back down to Ren’s erection, and took it by the root with one hand. It was a familiar anchor in swirling void of uncertainty. This… This was what he wanted. Of that much he was sure. But who was getting what they wanted out of him having it right now? The feeling of control was lost, but as he stretched his mouth around Ren’s generous girth and slid his mouth down with the salty tang of the man staining his tongue, he found this was all too heady for him to care.

Stars, Ren tasted amazing.

The needy whine that pressed past Ren’s gritted teath was music to his ears. The held-back sounds moved to open mouth exclamations as Hux worked, as if Ren wished Hux could be in two places at once—one to kiss Ren’s mouth full of tongue, and the other to keep wrapping his tongue around Ren’s glans while fondling his testicles.

Hux couldn’t say he blamed him.

He could feel the voice of discipline that had brought him up from the small pitiful boy crushed under his father’s heel to the mighty general he’d become crying out for him to stop, to think, to take advantage of this moment, find the blaster from before or filch a piece of his shattered blade, kill Ren, and make good his escape… But there was a raw, desperate part of him that valued the warmth and the vulnerability he was basking in too much to let anything as silly as self-preservation stop him from having everything he’d ever wanted now.

It was strange. He’d already accepted his end. In a way, this was more like the beginning of his afterlife. And he’d never thought such a thing would be kind. It didn’t make sense to feel safe when this man had entered Hux’s cell with the intention of killing him.

But Hux did. Hormones and those traitorous corners of his heart where hope had hidden, no doubt—but they overwhelmed him.

Ren’s fingers curled into Hux’s hair, and overwhelmed him again.

If it was an act that Ren wanted this—that he wanted _Hux_ —it was too convincing a one to doubt.

Hux moaned around Ren, emotion and desire both caught in his throat.

He felt Ren tense under him, and relaxed his throat, letting Ren’s hips buck, pushing and pulling his erection back and forth over Hux’s tongue and into his throat.

How he used to dream of this feeling, of getting to drive Ren wild like this.

But as Ren went limp and shook with the aftershocks of his orgasm, Hux realized something was missing. He pulled himself off of Ren and touched his lips, then gave Ren an incredulous look. “You said you weren’t done with me when you didn’t let me come.” He kept his tone simple, brief and professional—like he was making a report on the bridge. “…Does this mean you don’t want me to be done with you either?”

Ren huffed and sat up. He grabbed Hux by the throat and Hux was so taken off guard that he didn’t have time to resist as Ren pulled him down and up against his lips. Hux relaxed and closed his eyes, working his fingers back into that black mane of hair now that the hand on his throat was only a caress instead of a choke hold.

“You have so many beautiful fantasies of me fucking you senseless,” Ren breathed. “I could hardly perform any of them if I let myself go soft now.”

Hux shivered against Ben. Thank goodness he was already kneeling, or his knees would have given out under him.

“Which one should we pick?” Ren whispered heatedly in his ear. He nipped the lobe sharply, then lapped at the burning flesh with his tongue. “Which one do you want most?”

Hux made a soft noise in his throat, his eyelashes fluttering closed. He took a deep slow breath in through his nose and lifted his hand to the one Ren had around his throat, encircling the other man’s wrist with his fingers once they touched skin. “What makes you think I want _you_ to fuck _me_ senseless instead of the other way around?” he purred. He stroked the soft underside of Ren’s wrist, thumbing over the veins to remind Ren that he was just as vulnerable as Hux was. Force or no Force, they both bled the same… Could be used the same. Could _want_ in the same stupid, desperate, lustful way.

“Armitage,” Ren breathed.

Hux inhaled sharply, then moaned as Ren pressed a kiss behind his ear and squeezed his throat gently, but with just enough pressure to make Hux feel like he was being held tight—like a treasured thing.

Ren’s lips traced up over Hux’s cheek and temple before returning to his ear. “I’m in your head.”

Hux whined as all of the fantasies he had of Ren fucking him senseless washed over him. The one in the luxurious bathtub where Ren held him underwater just long enough to make Hux’s heartbeat quicken and his lungs plead for air. The one where he braced himself up over Ren and crumbled inch by inch as Ren thrust up into him from his own prone position. The one where Ren took him from behind up against the window in the open-faced conference room that looked out on nothing but open space and stars. On the training room floor with Hux’s arms pinned above his head and his legs up over Ren’s shoulders. In the cockpit of Ren’s Tie Silencer, Hux splayed over Ren’s lap, holding on to the back of Ren’s seat as the other man’s hips rolled underneath him.

The one up against the wall—held up by nothing but Ren’s arms and the power of his Force trickery, the hand at Hux’s throat alternating between physical pressure and that of the Force.

Hux gasped as Ren’s hand twitched and tightened marginally. He let his breath back out in a hoarse chuckle. “Seems someone has a favorite.”

“I can’t tell if you want me to hurt you or not.” Ren removed his hand and switched his hold, threading his fingers gently through Hux’s hair. “You’re an enigma. Intimacy and violence all wrapped up in one, a craving for both buried deep inside you like a splinter.” His eyes searched Hux’s unhurriedly. “It’s like you… want it to be scary. But not really. But also in a way that you believe it could be. But also trust that it won’t.”

“And what does it matter what I want?” The fire in Hux’s stomach turned cold. “You came in here to execute a traitor, if I recall.” He was suddenly very conscious of how close Ren was, of how much they were touching, of how quickly and easily Ren could do away with him. Hux swallowed and drew back, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

He expected at any moment to be halted—by the hand in his hair, by the Force—and to have the violence and danger from the beginning of their encounter resume. Ren had said himself that he had wanted to watch Hux crumble. If he truly wanted that, there was very little Hux could do to stop him now.

What was worse… Now he knew what it felt like to get what he wanted. He’d die knowing that if he’d only been a little stronger, a little less emotional, he might have at least died with his dignity.

Hux flinched as Ren’s body shifted around him and joined him on the floor. Hux tried to pull back, but the slow way Ren’s arms moved around him and embraced him brought Hux to a wide-eyed standstill.

Ren’s hair smelled so good… His arms were so warm.

Hux tried to swallowed a ragged sound in his throat, but some of it slipped out—a soft, vulnerable sound that spoke of as much surprise as it did relief and despair. Hux unfurled and wrapped his arms around Ren, holding the other man’s warmth to him like a life raft.

If this was how he went down, then so be it. At least he would be warm a moment longer. He’d take another moment of comfort from having these secret things he’d never thought were possible.

Ren stroked Hux’s hair gently, and Hux bit his lip. He tried not to whimper. He tried to hold the moisture gathering in his eyes back. He hadn’t cried for the better part of his adult life. It always felt like someone else won when he did. He wouldn’t let Kylo Ren make him start crying again now.

“Let’s make a wager,” Ren murmured.

“What?”

“A wager.” He smoothed Hux’s hair behind his ear, then caressed Hux’s ear. “You’re so sure I want to kill you. And I don’t know if you want me to hurt you or love you. Take one of fantasies and see what happens. If you don’t wake up, it’ll be the best last moments many in the galaxy have ever had. If you do, there will be a new life ahead of you. Take what you want from me. Have it. And risk the consequences.”

Hux pondered this. In a way, this made what came next his decision. He got to go out on his own terms if Ren really did decide to choke the life out of him. And… Well. Hux blushed thinking about Ren’s hand opening and closing over Hux’s throat as he held Hux up against the wall and made love to him with his body and the Force.

Ren smiled and nuzzled Hux’s cheek. “That sounds like a yes.”

Hux made to answer, but his words were lost in a series of short moans as Ren’s hand stroked his erection back to peak hardness. Hux grabbed Ren’s shoulders to steady himself as the other man lapped as his neck and stroked his cock.

“Even if you are in someone’s head,” Hux chastised, “it’s only good manners to wait for them to answer a question before acting on it.”

Ren fixed Hux with a warm, open look—that uncharacteristically kind smile still on his face—and stilled his hand. “Apologies, general.” He smirked as Hux shivered at hearing his title come out of Ren’s mouth like that—like he meant it. “Would you care to consent properly?”

God, he was taking all the fun out of this. Hux felt his blush intensify, but his body was warm, his cock was hard, and his mind was full of lustful thoughts once more. “Shut up and fuck me already,” he said, biting Ren’s lip.

Ren smirked widened, and he scooped Hux up smoothly in his arms. “Yes, sir.”

Hux melted in Ren’s arms. “You’ve never called me that before.” He twirled a lock of Ren’s hair around his finger.

Ren smiled and turned his head to kiss Hux’s finger. “I never wanted to before. But I like the way you envision us over the way things were.”

Hux felt like his heart might burst out of his chest.

When Ren said things like that, he honestly had no idea if Ren was going to kill him or not.

He didn’t have time to overthink the other man’s words as Ren crossed the room to the wall they had started against, propped him back on his feet, and pressed him against the wall face first.

Hux’s hands came up automatically to keep himself from bashing his nose against the hard surface, and his brows drew together with confusion. “Wait, this isn’t…”

Hux’s words drifted away as Ren hugged him from behind, looming and warm. He kissed Hux’s shoulder and then said. “You have to let me open you up first.” Hux swallowed as Ren slid down his body, kneeling on the floor behind Hux, and then spread his buttocks wide.

“Wait,” Hux said, shifting away as he felt Ren lean forward. “I don’t know where that tongue has been, and if I do wake up after, I don’t want to have any new nasty conditions to worry about.” He peeked at Ren over his shoulder.

Ren gave him the same open, vulnerable look that had slain Hux throughout their encounter. “I told you when we started this, Hux. There’s never been anyone else” He squeezed Hux’s buttocks gently. “Just you.”

Hux inhaled slowly and leaned back into the touch. “Kylo Ren, the virgin?”

Ren hummed a short laugh. “Perhaps it’s only difficult for you to imagine given the aggressive way you’ve wielded your sexuality over the years.”

Small flickers of memories where Hux had done just that to advance his career or bring about the end of someone else’s skirted by the edge of his consciousness, hazy and unclear.

Hux groaned. “You saw all that?”

“Enough to know you were careful. Enough to know that you’ll still want me to reassure you that my ‘Force trickery’ can be used to ensure safe sex on top of its other myriad uses. And then the rest of it too—because I told you.” Hux gasped as Ren leaned in and licked between his cheeks. “I didn’t want you hiding anything from me by the end of this.”

Spread out like this, with Ren eating his ass, Hux didn’t want to hide anything anymore either. In a way, this was the most free he’d ever felt in his life. No secrets, no long game, no need to plan for the inevitable future. It was like he existed outside of time and space. A place just for this and them and freedom.

“How do you know how to do all this so well if you’ve never done it before?” Hux said between breaths.

“I also went to the academy. They teach sex-ed there. You know that. Can’t have your higher ups going down because they’ve mishandled safety regulations of a different kind. And, well… Going through your mind is rather like a crash course in technique as well as your specific preferences and tastes.”

Hux smirked. “Well then, by all means, please give me a demonstration…”

Ren leaned in again, and Hux didn’t need to ask twice.

Hux moaned as Ren started eating him out in earnest. He kept himself upright only due to the help of the wall and Ren’s steady hands. When Hux was a panting mess and Ren’s tongue had wormed its way inside of him, Ren finally turned Hux around. Hux leaned back against the wall heavily, still panting. Ren gave him a soft smile as Hux’s erection bobbed in front of his face. “Looks like you’re having a good time,” he said, wrapping his hand around Hux’s erection and pulling it gently.

“Stop teasing me,” Hux panted. “I don’t want to come until you’re inside me.”

Ren’s eyes glinted mischievously. “You could orgasm without coming, you know. Have two, three, five more before we’re done.”

“Oh, stars.” Hux shut his eyes, and heat washed over him. The mere suggestion of so many orgasms made his knees weak. “I won’t be able to stand.”

“Where you’re going, you won’t need to.”

Hux’s heart leapt into his throat at Ren’s promising tone—but his fears were unfounded. Ren hadn’t meant “you won’t need to stand, because you’ll be dead.” He’d meant “you won’t need to stand, because as I’m saying this I’m wrapping my arms around your legs and in about .5 seconds am going to sweep your knees out from under you and hold you up against the wall just like you always wanted.”

It took Hux so very by surprise that all he could do was blink and breathe, taking in the man holding him. Ren was breathing hard now too, clearly just as excited as Hux. His erection stood away from his body, and Hux couldn’t help but notice the perfect way it jousted for his entrance as they shifted and breathed. Hux had been in this position before, but never had it felt so effortless. Force trickery did seem to have its benefits.

“Ren…” Hux curled forward and hooked his arm around the other man’s neck. Ren gave him an expectant look. Hux curled his legs further over Ren’s arms, bringing his buttocks closer to Ren’s cock. “Hurry up.”

Ren gave him a solemn look. “So anxious to have it over with already?” He leaned his hips forward marginally, grazing the curve between Hux’s cheeks. Hux threw his head back and strained to try and gain more contact.

“You delightful bastard, you know I just want you inside of me already!”

Ren gave a small hum of something like amusement. “And yet I know you like the tortuous anticipation.”

“Ren, I swear on every star left in the sky, if you don’t—ah!”

Ren lined Hux up and began to slide inside of Hux mid-sentence. It derailed Hux’s thoughts and tied his tongue into knots. Coherence was secondary to pleasure now. Only the slow, perfect slide of Ren’s cock inside of him mattered.

Ren stopped when he bottomed out and had no more left to give. They held themselves against the wall, panting, holding each other. Hux couldn’t stop nuzzling Ren’s hair. Everything was so soft and warm. So full of sensation and desire.

“Ready?” Ren asked. He shifted his hips a little and Hux hummed with pleasure.

“Yes.”

Ren withdrew a little and thrust back into Hux with just the right amount of force—enough that Hux’s whole body felt it, but that there was no pain. Hux moaned, and only got louder as Ren repeated the gesture, pulling out father and returning with more force each time, until finally he was fucking Hux with long, full thrusts that went straight through Hux and made him every one of his nerves sing.

And then, in the throes of it all, Ren’s hand came down warm and heavy on Hux’s throat.

Ah, there it was. Danger, intimacy, trust, death. Hux didn’t know—and in some sick twisted way, it trilled him. _Kill me_ , he thought. _It’s all been too much. I’m so tired. I don’t want to fight anymore. Let me rest. If you don’t, I’ll come after you again and again and again—if only for one more chance at this. I can’t go back to how it was before._

The hand tightened and Ren’s thrusts sped.

Hux widened his legs and tilted his chin up, gasping as his breath left him. He couldn’t breathe back in. The pressure on his throat released just as it might have gone from exciting to terrifying.

Hux gulped in fresh lungfuls of air, and breathed loudly through his nose when Ren’s lips came crashing down to his.

Ren’s hands were in a million places at once. Hux couldn’t be sure which were the real ones and which were projections. One caressed his throat, skirting fingers flirtatiously over it, finding all the place Hux’s skin still burned from the pressure before. Two supported him, keeping him up against the wall. A third teased his nipples while a fourth and fifth fondled his balls and pulled at his cock. Hux had never been so overwhelmed in his life. He lapped as Ren’s tongue and writhed in his arms, grateful for the steadiness of Ren and his control.

How could Ren do this to him?

This wasn’t just sex—not like the times he’d done it to get something.

This was intimacy. Trust. Kindness. To live after this would be torture. He wouldn’t be able to drive the thought of finding this feeling again out of his mind for as long as he lived.

He held Ren closer and kissed him more passionately.

He’d rather have his life end here and be this happy for the rest of it than live out countless decades continuing to fight for a scrap of security and safety. He’d been fighting his whole life to make the galaxy a safe place, and look where it had gotten him. If anyone could do it, it would be that crazy scavenger girl that understood Ren and her just-as-mad band of rebels. She could change Ren’s heart. She could win this war. Not him.

He should have taken his chance off this ship when he’d had the chance.

Maybe with them, he could have found something like this after the war was won. Maybe then, he could have had it for decades instead of moments.

He wouldn’t let that stop him from having it now, though.

He broke the kiss. “Harder, Ren.”

Ren let out a huff. The hand at Hux’s throat came down hard just as Ren sent a heavy, punctuated thrust into Hux. Hux choked, and his mind went blank.

Well, there was one orgasm…

The wind seemed to go out of Ren and his hips stuttered against Hux’s.

One orgasm for the both of them then.

Ren panted and let his head fall forward. The feeling of the many hands over Hux’s body subsided and dwindled back to two—two warm, real, solid hands, holding him up. Hux lifted a hand and touched one of Ren’s flexing biceps. Such power and concentration, all to keep Hux suspended in the air.

Hux looked up to see Ren’s eyes fixed on him through his dark locks of hair. Hux stilled under the other man’s gaze, a strange feeling of melancholy and longing rising up in his throat. He wished Ren would squeeze it out of him with the Force again.

“Something you want?” Ren asked.

His voice was too soft, Hux felt like he would shatter under the tender fragility of it.

“Don’t stop now,” he said, rolling his hips against Ren. Ren moaned and pressed further into Hux, still inside of him. Ren hadn’t let them come again.

Ren’s eyes were full of something heated and complicated that Hux couldn’t quite interpret. “You’re insatiable,” he murmured, moving gently against Hux. It wasn’t thrusting so much as it was little motions that made Hux aware of everywhere they were connected. Hux’s skin hummed with the sensation, like Ren was sending little ripples of electricity up over him from where their bodies were joined together that went all the up to his head and down to his toes.

Hux groaned and gripped Ren’s arm tightly, his other hand raising shakily to pull Ren’s hair. His back arched of its own accord. “Y-you’re the one who hasn’t let me come,” he panted.

Ren made small sound of amusement and leaned forward, his lips nearly grazing Hux’s. “True.”

“I believe you said these would be the best last moments anyone had ever had, assuming they were my last.” Hux gave Ren a goading look. “And didn’t you brag about all the orgasms I was going to have?”

“I did, you’re right.” Warm force tugged on Hux’s cock without warning. Hux gasped, and then was cut off as Ren lifted one of his hands and shot it forward to Hux’s throat, pinning him to the wall all the more forcefully. Ren leaned over Hux’s ear and whispered, “Shall I let you come, Armitage?”

Hux’s eyelashes fluttered and his mouth opened with desire. He had no breath to answer, so he nodded. _Please_ , he thought.

Ren bit Hux’s ear gently and rolled his hips much more earnestly.

Hux moaned and scrabbled with his arms against Ren’s back, trying to get the man closer, to get him to harder and faster and just bloody take him to heaven already.

But Ren stayed soft, slow, just forceful enough to keep Hux’s body singing and craving more. “Ren!” Hux managed to bite out.

Ren relaxed his hand, cupping Hux’s throat instead of choking him. Hux tried to surge forward, but found he was still pinned. Ren was alternating between his hand and the Force… Just like in Hux’s fantasy.

“Don’t be impatient,” Ren murmured. He kissed Hux’s forehead, and Hux felt himself choking for reasons that had nothing to do with pressure on his throat. How many different ways was this man going to find to invade his heart before they were through? “Savor this. You have me right where you want me, and I’m not going anywhere until you’re satisfied.”

Hux tried to get his breath back, but Ren’s hand pressed back down as Ren kissed him and all of Hux’s cerebral functions that might have tried to rationalize that Ren was only talking about here and now and not some sort of life ahead of them were cut short.

Hux kissed Ren like a new lover and finally gave in to the dream.

That was all it took. In an instant, Ren flooded Hux’s mind with new dreams, ones that Hux was sure he’d never seen before and some of which he was almost sure weren’t his. But it didn’t matter. In this moment, they could envision an entirely different future. One that had them romancing each other slowly instead of in a few hours in a prison cell. One that had slow, sweet mornings full of sleepy kisses and organic food and drink. One where they could be together, safe and away from the abuse of the First Order and the punishment of the Resistance.

The dreams coalesced into Ren saying three words over and over again in so many different ways that Hux couldn’t stand it. And he broke when Ren whispered them against his lips for real.

“I’m here, Armitage,” Ren said.

Hux’s world burst into stars behind his eyelids as he finally came, hard and hot.

He felt Ren’s hand tighten around his throat. Black spots formed in the sides of his pleasure-blurred vision.

Ren’s other hand came up to Hux’s eye level, fingers out-stretched as if he were reaching for something with the Force.

And then there was nothing.

* * *

When Hux woke up, he was alone in a ship that he didn’t recognize. He blinked at the stars through the transparasteel panels, and then put his hand over his heart.

He breathed in and out as he counted, feeling the air in his lungs and the blood pump through his veins.

He was breathing.

Why was he breathing? Hadn’t Ren killed him? Hadn’t it all been blissfully, finally over?

He ran over what had happened in his mind, trying to make sense of it.

Something crinkled under his fingers.

Hux frowned and looked down for the first time since coming to. These weren’t his clothes… The pants were his, the boots too, but he was missing his shirt, and his jacket. Instead, he wore a long sleeved black shirt and pilot’s vest, both of which were too large for him. Inside the pocket of the vest over his heart, he found a folded slip of paper—rare in this day and age, and even rarer within the First Order’s allotment of resources.

He unfolded it and turned his eyes to the message written within.

_General Hux is dead. The First Order will follow. Live well, Armitage._

Hux paused, then read the message again. He looked around the ship he was in, recognizing it as Ren’s, and then read the message again. He read it over and over, trying to find more meaning in the few simple words scrawled hurriedly on the organic slip of preserved cellulose clutched in his hands.

Finally, he took a deep breath, refolded the paper, and tucked it back into the pocket over his heart. He reached for the controls of the ship and started it up. He didn’t know how Ren had managed to get him off the ship and into the ship, let alone safely parked and hidden, but he knew he couldn’t waste his new chance.

He had to find the Resistance. If anyone could be sure that the First Order would fall and that he had a real shot at a future with Ren in it, it was them.

* * *

The intel Hux had paid off. He found the Resistance, and Poe and Finn vouched for him, though he was still under supervision. He traded his black clothes for ones of cream and brown and green, and for something that had a better fit—thought he kept the shirt and vest, folding them and spirited away into his small allotment of space within the camp. He traded polished boots for scuffed ones and gloves for calluses. He ate someone’s cooking for the first time in ages. He didn’t have the pallet to know if it was bad or good to begin with, but he learned. He found it difficult to take orders again after giving them for so long, but he also appreciated how no job was looked down upon amongst the ranks of the Resistance. He was treated with dignity, despite who he had been before.

There was hardly any time for Hux to find his feet before they all mobilized to go to Exogul. Hux did catch a glimpse of General Organa as they boarded their ships. Poe and Finn acted in her stead as she recovered from whatever long distance Force nonsense she had used to reach her son, but the General would be damned if she sat around hiding while the rest of her people went into battle. Whispers of her son’s hoped for change of heart circulated the camp. How the tides might shift if Ben Solo helped them instead of fought against them.

Hux rolled the name over on his tongue, trying to fit it to the man he knew, and hoped the whispers would be true. He touched the folded paper that still lived in the vest pocket over his heart. He let himself dream of what might happen if they won the war.

And then they did.

They returned to their camp, joyous and victorious.

A familiar man—tall, and clad in black with wild hair that wound around his face in thick locks like a storm cloud—limped down the gang-plank of a white Corellian light freighter Hux had heard stories about in his youth.

Hux froze when he saw him. Ren had one arm supported by the scavenger and the other by the wookie. Hux thumped his head lightly with the heel of his hand. Rey and Chewie. Those were their names, and he should use them. He was one of them now, after all. They all called him Armitage and let his old name lie. He could pay them the same courtesy.

Then Ren looked up and met Hux’s eyes.

All thoughts of others fled from Hux’s mind.

He took a hesitant step forward. His elbow bent, bringing his hand up and out in a quiet plea to touch Ren and know he was real.

Across the space, Ren smiled. It was wide and lopsided and real—realer than any other expression Hux ever seen on the other man’s face. His lips moved, but Hux couldn’t hear the words.

They hit him a moment later.

_I’m here, Armitage._

Tears welled up suddenly in Hux’s eyes. He turned and ran for the trees. Everyone was celebrating around him, but suddenly he was scared. Ren had people waiting for him. A mother who had never given up on him. A scavenger who understood the ways of the Force as he did, and clearly wouldn’t abandon him. Even an adoptive wookie uncle who could forgive Ren the death of his best friend and partner.

With people like that welcoming him with open arms, what need did he have for Hux?

Hux had nearly made it to the treeline when he was brought up short. It was like someone had grabbed him by the back of the shirt, but he couldn’t see anyone. He spun and twisted, trying to get away, but the iron grip of whatever held him in place didn’t falter.

A moment later, Ren came puffing around the corner of a tent, his gate labored and faulty. “Kriff, Armitage, give a guy a chance to catch up.”

Hux felt his eyes widen, and then immediately looked away from Ren. “Why? Came to finish what you started? Finally do away with me now that you’ve won your little game and have your real family back?” He glared at Ren. He didn’t know why he was lashing out. Isn’t this what he’d dreamed of? Both of them surviving? Together at last?

He tore his eyes away again and let his frown deepen. If he looked too long at Ren, he might break down in tears. He wouldn’t cry. Not in front of Kylo Ren. Not in front of anyone. Never again. He wouldn’t cry!

He swallowed as he felt his eyes prickle, threatening him with the very tears he refused to have.

Ren sighed and limped over to Hux. He raised his hand and Hux flinched as the other man laid it against his cheek.

“All this time,” Ren said, “and you’re still scared of admitting what you want.”

“I don’t—” Hux was cut off as Ren kissed him.

Soft, warm flickers of the dreams Hux had known weren’t his back in his prison cell brushed against his mind.

Hux was speechless when Ren pulled away.

The tears spilled over his eyelashes and down his cheeks. Ren brushed them away patiently with his thumb.

Hux sniffed and did his best to meet Ren’s eyes. “You’re not playing with me?” he said. “This is real? You’re not going to leave me?”

Ren nodded and lifted Hux’s hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to Hux’s fingers as he clasped them in his hand. “Despite it all, we’re together again. I know how I feel.” He leveled his eyes with Hux’s. He spoke slowly and deliberately. “I’m here, Armitage.”

Hux seized Ren in a hug. He hugged him so tightly that Ren actually made a noise of pain. Hux leapt back and looked the man’s body over for injuries. He fingered a strange hole in the shirt over Ren’s abdomen, but found the flesh beneath whole and unmarred.

“Think I bruised a rib or two,” Ren said. His smile was goofy, his tone apologetic. Hux had never heard him sound so free, act so transparently.

It made him feel more stable. Maybe he could trust this if it was real and not just another dream.

“So. The mighty Kylo Ren is happy to step down and join the resistance, is he?”

Ren laughed and hooked a finger through one of Hux’s belt loops. “No, but Ben Solo is. Especially if he can charm the imaginative Armitage into taking him into his tent for the foreseeable future.”

Hux surprised himself by laughing too. But as he ran his hands over Ben’s warm torso, he felt the last of his qualms dry up and fade.

“It’s rather modest, but if you find that agreeable…”

The corners of Ben’s eyes crinkled as he smiled again, and Hux found himself hoping he’d get to see them do that again and again for the rest of his life. “So long as you want me, anything’s agreeable.”

Hux swallowed and pulled the note Ren had written him out of his pocket.

Ben blinked like he didn’t know what it was, then recognition bloomed across his face, followed quickly by a blush. “You kept it?” He raised a hand, covering his face like a bashful teenager.

Hux felt his own face shift into the first real smile he’d had in ages, and he finally let himself admit what he’d felt for the last few years. “I want you. Kylo Ren, Ben Solo, whatever your stupid name is now, I want you.”

Ben’s eyes softened and he stroked Hux’s cheek with a finger. “Then you’ve got me.” He grinned. “Especially if you want to live out some of those soft domestic dreams of yours.”

Hux smirked and leaned in. His eyes flicked between Ben’s eyes and his lips, already going through all the dreams he had yet to live out with the other man. “Well… We’ve rather got the time now.”

Ben smirked back. “Thank goodness the Resistance had such a competent spy in the late First Order.”

Hux chuckled and kissed him.

This time, he didn’t feel hurried or rushed or like he had to make it count. This was just one kiss. He could have as many as he wanted later.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages).
> 
> Please feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


End file.
